


Firing Fuckers

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [35]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Karma - Freeform, M/M, badass tim drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim gets his revenge.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 258





	Firing Fuckers

Tim’s face was a fiery red when Jason entered his office for lunch, the kind of red that only came from fucking or fury. And seeing as Jason had just gotten there, it was fury that was making him look like a tomato. He quirked an eyebrow at his fiancé and set Tim’s on the desk, then asked, “You okay, Baby Bird? You’re lookin’ ready to combust.”

Tim clenched his fists and let out a long, slow breath that made the hair on the back of Jason’s neck stand up as he silently prayed that whoever Tim was mad at wasn’t him. Then Tim stated, “I am one snide comment from setting Shawn Brookman on fire.”

Tim’s rant devolved into a multilingual display of swears before Tim was finally satisfied and reached out to take his sandwich. Jason intercepted his hand and pressed a soft kiss to Tim’s palm, making Tim smile and relax somewhat before sighing, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to go off like that.”

Jason rubbed Tim’s knuckles gently and answered, “No worries, Baby Bird. I’m your fiancé, it’s my job to listen when you vent about shitty coworkers. What’d he do to earn your ire, anyway?”

Tim’s left eye twitched and he let out a hiss, snarling, “That fucking douche has been making snide comments about my ability to run this company because I’m engaged to you. Keeps saying shit about how a gay guy with a boyfriend from Crime Alley clearly isn’t fit to run a Fortune 500 company, except with more slurs and inappropriate jibes about how he thinks I only got this job because I’m B’s sugar baby, as if his smarmy ass isn’t here because his dad is on the Board.”

Jason’s hands curled into fists as a light green haze fell over his vision and he growled, “That little fucker said _what_?”

Tim looked up sharply and Jason stood, body shaking with anger as he growled, “I’m gonna separate his head from his fuckin’ body and cram it so far up his ass that his hair’ll be comin’ outta his fuckin’ neck. _No one_ gets to talk about you like that, Baby Bird.”

Tim reached out to grab Jason’s hand, chiding, “No murder, Jay. Besides, I’ve got a plan.”

The sly excitement in Tim’s voice was enough to lift the green from Jason’s vision, since that was the voice that meant someone was about to get what they deserved in the best possible way. He gently squeezed Tim’s hand and sat down, asking, “Oh?”

Tim gave his ‘I-will-destroy-your-life-and-you-will-thank-me-for-it’ smile, then answered, “I’ve been combing through security footage and computer records. HR got a lovely anonymous flash-drive this morning with clips of his comments to and about me, him harassing several female employees, and some delightfully thorough evidence of his embezzlement. His life is about to get burned to the ground.”

Tim took a bite of his sandwich and Jason grinned, teasing, “Remind me to never get on your bad side, Baby Bird.”


End file.
